White Wing Magician
の | romaji_name = Hakuyoku no Majutsushi | image = WhiteWingMagician-PEVO-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Pendulum | type3 = Tuner | type4 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1600 | def = 1400 | pendulum_scale = 1 | passcode = 11067666 | pendulum_effect_types = Continuous-like | effect_types = Condition, Condition | vi_pendulum_effect = Một lần trong lượt, khi một lá bài được kích hoạt hoặc hiệu ứng thực thi mà chọn mục tiêu một quái thú Thuật Sĩ ÁM mà bạn điều khiển, phủ nhận hiệu ứng đó, sau đó huỷ lá này. | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, when an activated card or effect resolves that targets a DARK Spellcaster-Type monster you control, negate that effect, then destroy this card. | vilore = (Lá này luôn được xem như một lá bài "Synchro Dragon".) Nếu lá được Triệu hồi Dao động này được dùng làm Nguyên liệu Đồng bộ, trục xuất nó. | lore = (This card is always treated as a "Synchro Dragon" card.) If this Pendulum Summoned card is used for a Synchro Summon, banish it. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, lorsqu'une carte ou un effet activé qui cible un monstre TÉNÈBRES de Type Magicien que vous contrôlez est résolu, annulez l'effet, puis détruisez cette carte. | fr_lore = (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte "Dragon Synchro".) Si cette carte Invoquée par Pendulation est utilisée pour une Invocation Synchro, bannissez-la. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, wenn eine aktivierte Karte oder ein aktivierter Effekt aufgelöst wird, die oder der ein FINSTERNIS Monster vom Typ Hexer, das du kontrollierst, als Ziel wählt, annulliere den Effekt, dann zerstöre diese Karte. | de_lore = (Diese Karte wird immer als „Synchrodrache“-Karte behandelt.) Falls diese als Pendelbeschwörung beschworene Karte für eine Synchrobeschwörung verwendet wird, verbanne sie. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, quando si risolve una carta o un effetto attivato che sceglie come bersaglio un mostro OSCURITÀ di Tipo Incantatore che controlli, annulla quell'effetto, poi distruggi questa carta. | it_lore = (Questa carta viene sempre considerata come una carta "Drago Synchro".) Se questa carta Evocata Pendulum viene utilizzata per una Synchro Evocazione, bandiscila. | pt_pendulum_effect = | pt_lore = | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, cuando una carta o efecto activado se resuelva, que seleccione como objetivo un monstruo de OSCURIDAD de Tipo Lanzador de Conjuros que controles, niega ese efecto, y después destruye esta carta. | es_lore = (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Dragón Sincro"). Si esta carta Invocada por Péndulo es usada para una Invocación por Sincronía, destiérrala. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分フィールドの魔法使い族・闇属性モンスターを対象として発動した効果を無効にできる。その後、このカードを破壊する。 | ja_lore = このカードはルール上「シンクロ・ドラゴン」カードとしても扱う。Ｐ召喚したこのカードは、Ｓ召喚に使用された場合に除外される。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ①: 1턴에 1번, 자신 필드의 마법사족 / 어둠 속성 몬스터를 대상으로 하고 발동한 효과를 무효로 할 수 있다. 그 후, 이 카드를 파괴한다. | ko_lore = 이 카드는 룰상 "싱크로 드래곤" 카드로도 취급한다. 펜듈럼 소환한 이 카드는, 싱크로 소환에 사용되었을 경우에 제외된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * DARK * Spellcaster | archseries = * Magician (archetype) * Synchro (series) * Synchro Dragon | related_to_archseries = * Clear Wing | m/s/t = * Negates the effects of Effect Monsters * Negates the effects of Spell Cards * Negates the effects of Trap Cards * Destroys itself | banished = Banishes itself from field | misc = * Tuner Pendulum Monster * Limited activations * Archetype condition * Female | database_id = 12910 }}